50 Shades of Pink
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: One Piece needs more yuri, so here it is! From the Straw Hats, to the Marines, to everyone in between, femslash is in the air! These are 50 short drabbles of yuri. I do accept prompts. Current drabble, Fiery Passion: Nojiko wasn't sure how she met Anne (fem!Ace), but if someone were to ask her, she'd say it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. FemAce x Nojiko.
1. No 1: Hands All Over

**Drabble 1**

**Warnings:** This is a pure lemon. If you don't like lesbian sex, then gtfo. If you're a guy or a lesbian yourself, fap away. Pure PWP. Nami x Robin. Also orgasm denial.

* * *

**Hands All Over**

Nami wasn't quite sure how it had begun. Maybe the knowing - - and incredibly sexy - - looks over dinner that had left her vying for something she hadn't thought about before? Maybe the "accidental" groping on the way back to the girl's cabin (which Franky had luckily decided to soundproof)? Whatever the cause, the redheaded navigator really didn't care at the moment. All she was thinking about right now was Robin's face between her legs and the archaeologist's increased number of hands all over her incredibly hot body.

_Damn_ was that woman's Devil Fruit useful.

"You're moaning, Nami-san," Nico Robin said slyly, emerging from the delicious cave in between Nami's legs.

"R-R-Robin!" Nami gasped, desperate to jump back on that amazing roller coaster of pleasure. "K-Keep licking... please..."

"Now, now, Nami-san," her friend-with-benefits chided. "You've been a very naughty girl, beating up on Luffy and Usopp like you do. I'll have to reciprocate all that pain you've given them." She breathed lightly on the buxom ginger's pulsing pussy, drawing another elicit moan from the younger girl. Robin's own sex throbbed with need. She'd been holding out for _two fucking years_. Now that the Straw Hats were finally back together and had a moment of peace (those mermaids were damn sexy, but she hadn't had time to have a quick go with them, and did mermaids even have pussies anyway?), the archaeologist's lust had been completely unbearable. Robin briefly tempted an image of Sanji bursting in on them. How much blood would he loose if he saw his two most beloved ladies screwing each other?

Robin suspected he might not live to tell the tale.

Nami moaned as the older woman continued her ministrations, though her tongue didn't return to its rightful place. The redhead gripped her soaked bedsheets so she wouldn't simply collapse from the waves of pleasure she was receiving. Two of Robin's hands kneaded her bare breasts, which were even bigger than they were two years ago; three more roamed Nami's body aimlessly, drawing circles around steamy skin; and the raven-haired woman's own hands groped her perky ass and rubbed her forelegs.

Then - - contact! Lips mashed against Nami's own, making her gasp in surprise and open them wide. It was all the permission Robin needed to slip a tongue into her soon-to-be girlfriend's mouth. Nami only hesitated for the tiniest millisecond, then waged war against the remarkably perverted bookworm, exploring the cave of Robin's mouth as greedily as if she were searching for treasure.

The kiss lasted a full three minutes, during which Robin's extra hands groped and rubbed and pinched pert nipples. Then the woman broke apart and left a series of kisses along her skin. The hand massaging Nami's left boob vanished in a flurry of sakura petals and was replaced by Robin's heated mouth.

"Oh - - OH! - - OHHHH!" Nami gasped, reaching new heights.

The sexy woman's tongue trailed along her breast and licked a few times. Another of her hands, this time one of her originals, left their place on Nami's cute little butt and swapped to the other side of her crotch, feeling the redhead's silky lower lips. They were sopping wet.

Nami, Robin decided, had been driven far enough.

"Okay, that's it for tonight," Robin chuckled, standing up. She'd previously been kneeling in between her hot navigator's widespread legs, and now she pulled back. Her hands broke into petals and disappeared. Nami's eyes widened and she made indistinct grunts at the loss.

"What was that, Nami-san?" she asked with a smirk.

The weaker female pirate panted. "But - - neither of us - - orgasmed."

"Is it a rule of thumb that you must climax in foreplay?"

"_Foreplay_?!" Nami demanded, now fully at attention, her naked boobs bouncing with nearly hypnotizing beauty as she sat back up; she had collapsed onto her bed the moment Robin had ended her punishment. "You call that _foreplay_? I nearly orgasmed twice in the space of _five minutes_ and you didn't let me do it _both times _and you call that FOREPLAY!?"

Robin was now quite glad that the girl's cabin was soundproof and the door was locked, also that it was night. The guys were quite heavy sleepers (being so rambunctious during the day, they needed their beauty sleep); even Luffy, who had developed a method of sleeping and eating at the same time. Even with the soundproofed walls, the men still might have heard Robin's sudden shout of surprise and definitely lust and would've come running had they been light sleepers, because without warning, as the archaeologist turned to lay herself in her bed, Nami quite literally bounded off her bed and tackled Robin, locking her in another searing kiss while at the same time latching onto her pert nipples.

The lovers collapsed on the wooden deck, a tangled mess of limbs and slippery skin. A knee rubbed against Robin's crotch, sending indescribable desires coursing through her system.

"You're not going anywhere," said Nami in a husky voice, "until we push each other to the top!"

Robin felt her cheeks burn red. This... aggressive side of the younger girl was quite new and very sexy indeed. "Perhaps," she gasped in agreement, "that's not such a bad idea."

The still night was broken by the girls' screams, unable to be heard by anyone save for them.

Well, and one other person. Sanji found himself dreaming of a black-haired angel fucking a redheaded angel all night long. Come morning, a small lake of blood had not-so-mysteriously formed underneath his hammock.

* * *

**There you guys go! My first lemon! Just so you know, I will be taking suggestions as long as it is not any yaoi fics. I'd like you to follow and/or favorite as well as to review so that I know how I did, but although popularity is appreciated, it is by no means necessary. Just keep postin' those yuri fanfictions, people.  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket, AKA TheRealEvanSG**


	2. No 2: Fiery Passion

**Pairing: **Fem!Ace x Nojiko

**Warnings: **Extremely hot bonding (in more ways than one), some word teasing, genderbending, and crack pairing. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Rating: **M

**Drabble start!**

* * *

Drabble 2: Fiery Passion

Nojiko wasn't sure how she met Anne, but if someone were to ask her, she would definitely say it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Luffy's older sister was hot. Quite literally, too, when you took into account the fact that the pirate ate the Mera-Mera no Mi.

It may've just been a chance meeting in Cocoyashi Village square, but Nojiko couldn't be certain.

"How much for that crate of apples, sir?" the woman with the short, brown hair. She had a heavily freckled face and didn't look anything like Luffy at all, but from the moment Nojiko first saw her, she new she was somehow related to Luffy. She just had that kind of powerful _feel_ to her, the same thing the purple-haired beauty had first noticed about her island's savior. "I'm in a bit of an apple craving right now."

The shopkeeper that the newcomer was speaking to swallowed and stared at his customer's chest. If she knew anything about shame, she sure didn't show it. The outsider wore very short shorts, almost Nami's size, and had no shirt at all, though to make up for it, her chest was very tightly bound. A single orange hat perched on the other woman's head proudly.

To put it shortly, she was beautiful, and Nojiko felt herself blushing as she stared at her.

Wait, blushing? What was she doing? She _never_ blushed. Not even when that heavily muscled swordsman on Luffy's crew, Roronoa Zoro, became the heart throb of all the single girls in Cocoyashi Village did she even so much as bat an eye. Nojiko had a reputation for being single and proud of it.

Was she seriously thinking about dating?

Dating a _girl_, no less?

She made a note to pay a visit to the doctor. Perhaps meeting the Straw Hat Pirates and subsequently partying with them for three days straight had done more damage than she'd originally thought.

"Um, yeah," the shopkeeper said, blushing a little himself at the scantily clad, freckled woman in front of him. "They go for 10 belli a pop, but I think I could cut you a few."

She smiled. "Oh, really? Arigatou, ossan!"

"Uh... no problem."

The exchange lasted only a second, and then the girl turned away, heading down the main path through town and facing away from Nojiko. The purplette was allowed a very nice view of her perfectly sculpted butt, delicious hourglass figure, and something else, too: the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Wow, that wasn't something you see everyday. And now that she thought about it, Nojiko was sure she recognized the woman's face from somewhere. Maybe an article in the paper... or if she was in Whitebeard's crew, perhaps the bounty posters.

Yes, that was it! A name suddenly flashed through Nojiko's memory: Portgas D. "Fire-Fist" Anne, the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates with a recently updated bounty of 550,000,000 for some skirmish with a New World pirate.

"Oi, Anne, matte!" Nojiko called, running forward to catch up with the visiting pirate.

She turned and blinked, looking for the source of the shout. "Eh? Someone knows me? Who said my name?"

"I did!" The sister of Nami stopped beside Anne. "Gomen. I just recognized you from the bounty posters and thought..." _You were hot_, she added in her head, but decided not to say it.

"Thought what?"

"Well... just that... you're someone close to Luffy, aren't you?"

Anne blinked, more confused then ever, and tossed an apple in her mouth. "Yun owe mah l'l shishter?"

"Translation, please?" Nojiko prodded.

The 2nd Division Commander swallowed. "I said, 'You know my sister?'" she elaborated.

"Huh? Sister? I thought Luffy was a boy. He did look awfully feminine, though... Heh, Nami will be in for a pretty big surprise when she finds out. Nami's my sister, by the way. Well, adoptive sister, I guess, since Bellemere wasn't either of our birth mothers..."

And that somehow led to where they were now, two weeks later: Naked on Nojiko's bed, Anne with one hand in the purplette's pussy and scissoring quickly. Her moans grew wilder and wilder with each motion of the pirate's hot fingers, and Nojiko swore her new girlfriend was using her fire powers to increase the heat in her sex.

"How'd - - we end up - - like this?" she gasped as her body rocked with the scissor-thrust combo.

"Could be the pirate attack," Anne moaned, her large chest more enticing than one of Bellemere's tangerines. "Could be Gen-san's ironic teasing. Dunno. I've just learned to..." - - her sentence was broken by an erotic pant that was music to Nojiko's ears - - "...go with it."

Over the past to weeks, Gen, Cocoyashi Village's current mayor, had made sure that Nojiko and the woman she'd fallen in love with knew that he "didn't approve of two beautiful young girls sleeping with each other," and that he believed "all relationships should be purely heterosexual." This, of course, was Gen-speak for "I'm perfectly fine with it and give you my blessing."

Anne brushed a finger over Nojiko's swollen clit, causing the teen to moan sexily. "Oh, you like that, eh?" she grunted, trying to keep coherent thought. "What about this?" She bent her head and nipped her new girlfriend's nipple lightly.

"H-H-Hai!" Nojiko struggled to say. "Harder... please!"

She was happy to comply. Anne placed her lips once more around the purplette's perky bud, sucking harder this time. She let go with a pop, murmuring, "You're a dirty little thing. Your chest is huge, and your pussy's more soaked than a kaizoku drowning in the Grand Line. You like it when I grip your chest," - - she squeezed for emphasis, eliciting another moan - - "when I rub your ass," - - another - - "and when I add a little bit of... _heat_ down below."

For emphasis, she increased the temperature of the two fingers in Nojiko's lower lips, and they were now so hot they were nearly on fire. Anne wouldn't be able to raise the temp any farther. The fire wouldn't hurt her - - she was _made_ of it, after all - - but she didn't like to think what could become of her girlfriend if that happened.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Because just then, Nojiko's pussy _exploded_, erotic juices simply barreling out and onto the twisted bed sheets, coating Anne's hand in creamy, slightly sticky liquid and letting off an aroma both sour and sweet at the same time, a bit like one of the tangerines the girl loved so much.

"You have so much_ cum_," Anne breathed, eyes wide as she brought her dripping fingers out and examined them.

Completely incapable of coherent thought, Nojiko simply shuddered, her face flushed and her secret place oozing as she was brought down from the _best orgasm of her entire life_. When the fantastic roller coaster of emotions had faded away and she was back down on Earth, she gave a feral smirk to the woman who'd just made her climax.

"Time to... return the favor," she told her.

Anne blushed as she was tackled and subsequently straddled, two strong hands locking her arms on the floor. Nojiko kissed her roughly.

That night, she screamed so loud that any villagers who happened to stop for a tangerine purchase blushed and immediately got an erection. Even the women.

* * *

**Wow. That was really sexy. Well, I hope you enjoyed this second drabble, perverts. There surprisingly aren't too many fanfictions with One Piece genderbending yuri, which is a bit of a disappointment, so I decided to post my own. And yes, Nojiko x Anne is a bit of crack pairing, because as far as I know, they never met in their lives. For those of you who are wondering, it takes place directly after the Alabasta Arc.  
**

**Please follow/favorite and please, please, please review! I really want to know if I'm doing these lemons right. And any suggestions or prompts you have will be made a drabble. Just so you know, I'm thinking about doing a Fem!Luffy x Nami pairing next, though I'm not sure yet. Perhaps I'll make it Fem!Zoro x Fem!Sanji, or Fem!Usopp x Kaya. I won't be posting any one with fem!Chopper. Sorry, but Chopper's a _reindeer_. A REINDEER. I mean, sure the little guy's cute and all, but who the FUCK would fuck a reindeer, even if he/she had Devil Fruit powers that turned him/her into a human form?  
**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
